Pac-Man (Ghostly Adventures)
|-|Base= |-|Ice= |-|Fire= |-|Titanium= |-|Chameleon= |-|Pac-Kong= |-|Frankenstein= |-|Spider= |-|Granite-Ball= |-|Balloon= |-|Rubber= |-|Spin= |-|Planet= |-|Digital= |-|Wizard= |-|Pac-a-chini= Summary Pac-Man (also known as Pac and Pacster) is the main protagonist of the Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures cartoon series. Pac is the yellow pac-worlder, commonly known as one of the Yellow Ones. His parents, Zac and Sunny, helped in the war against Commander Betrayus. Because of that, they're implied to have been either captured or killed during the war period, leaving Pac to be an orphan. Years later, now a teen, Pac accidentally re-opens the portal to a realm called the Netherworld, where Betrayus and his army live as ghosts stripped of their corporeal bodies, and the ghost wars from the past begin again. It is through this that Pac discovers his destiny to defeat the Ghosts and send Betrayus back to the Netherworld. With the help of Cylindria, Spiral, Sir Cumference, the Ghost Gang (Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde), and his other friends, he's ready for action and has fought to protect his home of Pac-World as the hero "Pac-Man" ever since. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from High 8-C to 8-A, higher when using Power Berries | Varies from 5-B to 4-C Name: Pac-Man, Pac, Pacster Origin: Pac-Man; Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Gender: Male Age: Teens Classification: Hero, Last of the Yellow Ones Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can attack, harm, and literally eat ghosts (Possibly acting as nullifying Low-Godly Regen; Ghosts are able to self-regenerate their non-corporeal spiritual bodies when incinerated, burnt to ashes, melted, etc. but require a Regeneration Chamber to fully regenerate after Pac-Man eats them), Limited Soul Destruction via eating ghosts, Vehicular Mastery, Cloning (Pac-Man can create duplicates using Pac-Fu), Martial Arts mastery via Pac-Fu, Can suck in ghosts and large amounts of smoke with a sucking attack, Self-Transmutation (Pac can transmute his tongue into a vacuum sucker without needing a power berry), Telepathy and Slight Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Even when frozen solid, Pac-Man can communicate with others telepathically using thought bubbles; Pac-Man can telepathically speak with others even as just a literal brain), Transformation (Via power berries; Pac-Man can turn himself into a spinning top without needing a power berry), Can use goo from pimples to seal holes in space-time, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can survive in outer-space) and Resistance to Possession (Pac-Man drank milk containing ghosts that tried possessing others but wasn't affected in the slightest, and eats ghosts on a daily basis without being possessed anyway) and Black Holes (Pac-Man can travel through black-holes without being harmed or affected in the slightest) | All previous abilities at much higher levels, especially Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Destruction for all power berries, plus Statistics Amplification (Pac-Man grows stronger in all stats using power berries), Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and resistance via ice berry (which can also freeze and destroy souls and wind), Fire Manipulation and resistance via fire berry (which can also incinerate and destroy souls), Magnetism Manipulation via Titanium berry (Also acts as Soul Sucking and Telekinesis; Titanium Pac-Man uses a magnetic-tongue to attract ghosts to himself, even after they've already entered other objects and when attracted he can also forcefully control their movements), Magic and Magic Reflection via Wizard Berry, Can drastically increase his level of intelligence via brain berry, True Flight via flight berry, Purple Electricity Manipulation via Frankenstein berry, Size Manipulation via growth berry, Weight Manipulation via lighter-than-air berry, Elasticity via elastic and rubber berries, Balloon Mimicry via balloon berry, Invisibility that can effect others other than the user, Surface Scaling and can see in the dark using night vision goggles from the chameleon berry, Creation, Weapon Creation and Weapon Mastery (Pac's power berries can create rocket boosters; Pac-Man can create monsters out of his garlic breathe using a garlic berry), Air Manipulation via shockwave blasts, breathe berry and garlic berry, Martial Arts Mastery via Close Combat/Kung-Fu berry, Self-Earth Manipulation and Self-Water Manipulation via Granite-Ball berry and planet-berry (Pac-Man becomes a literal planet with earth and water in it), can breathe underwater using gill berries, Power Drain via garlic berry, Web Manipulation and can turn into a spider via spider berry, can turn into a fly via fly berries, Aura via Christmas berry (Also acts as Plasma Manipulation via Plasma berry, Soul Destruction; Pac can unleash a golden aura that destroys ghosts), can increase his speed using speed berries, Body Control via Rubber and Spin Berries, Possible Fear Manipulation (With Garlic Berry, can belch out Jack O' Lantern-shaped clouds), Immersion, Self-Data Manipulation and to an extent Data Destruction via Wi-Fi Berry (Pac becomes pure data with this berry; Pac-Man can still harm, eat and destroy ghosts in virtual form, as well as use any of his power berries in cyberspace to battle them), Limited Dimensional Travel (Digital Pac-Man can travel from Pac-World's cyberspace into the Netherworld's cyberspace via traveling through the network), Limited Existence Erasure toward data-based beings (Digital Pac-Man can turn digital-based creatures into pixels and then nothing), Hair Manipulation via a power berry, Can become a 2-Dimensional figure via a power berry, and Resistances to Intangible attacks (Pac-Man was unaffected by ghostly-based swords used by ghost pirates), Forcible Transformation (Pac-Man can negate being forcefully transformed by eating his power berries), Soul Manipulation to an extent and Corruption (Digital Pac-Man was given immunity to remain unaffected by a ghostly-based virus that was corrupting all of Pacopolis's technology), Energy Drain and Possibly Death Manipulation (Pac-Man's power berries have the power to protect him and others from the negative effects of the Netherworld's atmosphere, which not only drains energy from victims but can turn them into ghosts without protection) Attack Potency: Ranges from Large Building level to Multi-City Block level (Even at normal strength, Pac-Man can easily defeat and literally eat armies of ghosts on a daily basis that are powerful enough to create tornado's with no trouble; Pac-Man can easily smack tall buildings and structures of the same size with just with his tongue; When eating cooking-stands, house-sized structures, and even the biggest sandwich in the world that takes up much land, Pac-Man considers them as just snacks), higher when using Power Berries (Pac-Man becomes much stronger when eating power berries and using the abilities they grant him; Pac-Man can combine the powers of his berries together simultaneously) | Ranges from Planet level to Star level (With a planet berry, Pac-Man literally becomes that of an entire planet as one of his forms and power berries scale to other power berries as they can be combined and used together; As an entire planet, Pac-Man is easily able to eat a Ghosteroid, a planetoid-sized ghost that has enough power to destroy not only Pac-World, but also the Netherworld upon impact; Using a power berry, Pac-Man can create a powerful shockwave from burping that easily overpowers a Space-Worm, who can pull and push multiple planets in its sleep extremely easily on its own) Speed: At least FTL+ (Superior to a Pointy-Head alien, who is able to travel from a Ghosteroid to a far region of space in seconds; Should be at least vastly superior to the speed of ghosts he eats in battle daily, who are all able to travel from deep outer space to Pac-World in a matter of minutes), higher with Power Berries | At least FTL+ (Superior to base form; Pac-Man in his planet form can easily outspeed Ghosteroids, the latter being able to move past dozens of stars in a small timeframe) with Massively FTL+ reaction, combat and attack speed (Pac-Man can maneuver, pilot, and attack with ships that are able to keep up with Pointy-Head robots, one of them being able to travel from Pac-World to deep outer space in seconds and can physically keep up with them in combat; Along with the aforementioned feats, Pac-Man can launch attacks against Pointy-Head ships and make them struggle to dodge them; Pac-Man's shockwave not only surpassed the power of a sucking attack from a Space-Worm, who are called living Black Holes, but it also forced the Space Worm off of Pac-World and into outer space in seconds), higher via Speed berries. Immeasurable via Pac-a-Chini (Pac's jet vehicle called the Pac-a-chini is able to travel through time using sheer speed) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Can easily tunnels that house flying-cars and parts of buildings; Adding to the latter, Pac-Man literally eats foodstands and houses as snacks and smacks around building structures with just his tongue) | At least Class Y (Literally becomes and moves around as a planet; Eats planet-destroying ghosteroids as a snack), likely Pre-Stellar (Easily surpassed the sucking-attack of a Space-Worm, who can pull and push multiple planets in its sleep extremely easily) Striking Strength: Ranges from Large Building Class to Multi-City Block Class | Ranges from Planet Class to Star Class Durability: Ranges from Large Building level to Multi-City Block level (Can fight against equally powerful opponents) | Ranges from Planet level to Star level Stamina: Very high, likely limitless via Wi-Fi berry (Pac-Man becomes pure data through this power-berry) Range: Hundreds of meters normally, higher with growth berries (Using these berries makes Pac-Man big enough to dwarf multiple buildings) and christmas berries (Pac-Man's use of this berry makes an aura that spreads to multiple city blocks) | At least Planetary (Can become an entire planet himself using a planet berry; Pushed away a Space-Worm, the latter being much bigger than multiple planets and can compare to Saturn-sized planets) Standard Equipment: Power berries, Berry dispenser, Hoverboard, Pac-a-chini Intelligence: While not the smartest in the bunch, Pac-Man is intelligent enough to use and operate scientific-equipment and inventions made by Sir Cumference (such as his Pac-a-chini or Lemon Rocket when in space) and can drastically increase his intelligence through brain berries. Pac-Man also has incredible battle experience as he was able to immediately use and master his power berries the very first time he uses them to battle ghosts. In addition to that, Pac-Man also has mastery of Pac-Fu, an ancient form of Kung-Fu in the Pac-Man universe, and can apply it to battling opponents like Master Goo, the best Pac-Fu master in the series. And Pac can increase his battling experience through his Kung-Fu berries that give him martial arts mastery. Weaknesses: Can be a bit idiotic at times, can be baited by food and can become hungry very quickly, which at times hinders his battling capabilities. Key: Base | Power Berry-empowered Note: Pac-Man in this incarnation is completely different from the original Pac-Man from the game series. As such, they have no relation to each other, scale to different feats, and should not be confused with his canon counterpart. Respect Threads Respect Thread (1). Respect Thread (2). Respect Thread (3). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Light Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sealing Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Gravity Users Category:BFR Users Category:Heat Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Leaders Category:Game Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Transmutation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Information Users Category:Geniuses Category:Wizards Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Data Users Category:Aura Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Hair Users Category:Pac-Man Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Orphans Category:Inflation Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Pilots Category:Element Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Fear Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4